


The Chosen One

by WesternRose



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crossover, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Difficult Decisions, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Love Confessions, Magic, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Portals, Sam Is So Done, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternRose/pseuds/WesternRose
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared at the looming portal and their wills hardened.“Let’s do this.”As they walked through the swirling portal there was a great big flash and everything just changed:They were gone.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ginny Weasley, Sam Manson/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Great Big Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Hope you like this! If y’all do I would love to right some more for this story! Stay safe and lots of love!

...

¨Danny!” Shouted the booming voice of Jack Fenton. ¨Danny, my boy, I think I´ve done it! Meet me by the Fenton Portal at once!¨ The teenage boy´s door slammed shut only to be punched open again. ¨Eat your mother's pancakes first, though! I ate as many as the toughest wood-chopping ghost could ever eat. Ha-Ha!¨ The door slammed shut once more. 

Danny fenton stared wide eyed as he sat on his messy bed. The blankets were crumpled up and sitting on the floor. The walls were decorated with fake glowing stars and the posters were filled with famous astronauts. Danny had drooping bags under his eyes; he, Sam and Tucker had been out late last night trying to get Vlad to go back to his stupid mansion in Wisconson. Crazy fruit loop; The three friends caught hum in the Fenton Thermos eventually, but by that time the clock had already struck half-past two A.M. Looking at the clock now, Danny groaned at seeing the time.

8 A.M

Mindlessly, Danny logged into his phone and pressed the most recent contact to call. 

Ring-ring-ring-ri-

¨Danny?¨ Came the groggy voice of Sam. ¨What is it? It's what, eight in the morning? My parents aren't even up yet,¨

¨Sorry, Sam,¨ Sighed Danny, his voice rough from sleep. ¨Can you call Tucker and get him to come over with you? Dad says he's got another ghost machine running and I am not taking any chances after last time.¨

¨Ughhhhhhhh...¨ Groaned the goth girl. ¨Fine. We´ll be over in ten.¨

¨Thanks-¨

Beep.

Dannny stares blankly at the phone in hand before promptly getting up to throw on the nearest clean shirt. Heading down the stairs, Danny avoids the kitchen compelled and heads straight towards the basement. The last time his mom made pancakes, she had forgotten to wash the ectoplasm off her gloves and it got in the batter. The pancakes tried to eat him before he could eat them. 

The stairs creaked as he trotted down them. The metal walls groaned as he passed by, as if someone had walked over their graves. Danny had a bad feeling about this. 

¨You´re here already!¨ Jack Fenton grinned, ¨Went through those flapjacks fast, huh? So did I! My best record time for a dozen of them is two minutes and five seconds! Of course, my good ol´ buddy Vladdy beat me with an amazing one minute and fifty four seconds! Who knew he had it in him, huh?¨ Danny opens his mouth to reply by asking if mom was there during this ´contest´, but is quickly cut off again. ¨Enough about those yummy flapjacks, I´ve got something even better!¨ He pulls out a big looking red button from his orange jumpsuit with passion. ¨May I present to you the new, and improved, Fenton Portal Type Two Edition of Massive Success!¨ Pressing the button with one giant finger, Danny whips around to stare at the ghost portal open… Only for no green portal to appear upon opening? 

¨Dad, what-¨

¨Danny!” Came the two simultaneous shouts. Sam and Tucker sprinted down the basement steps as Jack Fenton looked at them with simple confusion written across his brows. 

“Yo, Mr. Fenton, my man!” Drawled Tucker, “Danny invited us to see your new tech in action! You gotta tell me all about the coding afterwards!” He shot a ‘suave’ wink at Danny while shooting finger guns at Mr. Fenton.

“Of course! The more the merrier!”

“Dad, what happened to the portal? Why isn’t it on?”

“Danny, my boy, let me tell you! Your mother and I decided that we needed an even more powerful generator to power the portal! Because we never saw any ghosts come out of it, we knew that it wasn't working because it didn’t have enough power!” The large man walked over to the new sleet is taller lever on the left side of the portal. With a flourish, he waved to Danny to come over. “As my second pride and Joy, I want you to pull the lever, son! It only feels right!” Danny’s father whipped away a single stray tear.

Looking over his shoulder, the half-ghost sees Tucker and Sam practically drowning in nervous sweat as they vigorously shake their heads side to side. 

Danny smiled weakly; “Sure, dad,”

The black haired teen could faintly hear his friends facepalming themselves in the background. With shaking hands and an uncomfortable knot in his dry throat, Danny shuffles over to the lever. His fingers twitch as he stares at the sterilized silver metal of the bar. To pull it or not to pull it, he thinks. After all, the last time he tried activating the portal he was left a bit worse for wear. 

All existing noise, the hum of the wires hiding hens the the metal walls, the buds of the air conditioner, the hitched breaths of his tense friends, the rapid, anxious beat of his own hearting trying to break its way out of his chest, all of it seemed to disappear into a full fuzz in his ears. Placing his hand on the ice cold lever, Danny felt his pulse throbbing under his skin. 

‘Here goes nothing…’

With one terrible tug, he pulls the lever.

An ear splitting screech had all four of them sputtering as they harshly clutched their ears. Danny’s blue eyes clenched shut as he grit his teeth. It wasn’t as bad as his ghostly wail, but it was a close second. Danny could only hear a blaring ringing echoing through his head as he blearily opened his eyes. Looking with a frightful forcefulness, he latches his vision onto the portal.

His jaw drops.

The familiar radioactive green he had become so fond of was now replaced by a scintillating gold that practically screamed wealth. There was no slimy swirling to the portal as there had been previously; instead there was a general twirl: the glistening gold resembled the delicate waves of water after a small pebble had been thrown in it, except instead of leveling out, the tiny waves never came to their natural hault. It was immortal.

It was the most beautiful and terrible thing that Danny had ever seen. 

A thousand thoughts washed over Danny like a tsunami. He could faintly hear Sam and Tucker´s baffled bickering along with his Dad´s excited whooping and hollering. Danny tried to say something, but his throat seemed to lock itself up and bury the key. His eyes locked onto that gold portal and for just a moment, in the intimate space where blue and gold met, all there was was green.

¨Danny, my boy, my third pride and joy, I´ve done it! I gotta call Vladdy right this second!¨ Within a few clicks, Mr. Fenton was sent to voicemail. ¨Huh. That's just like good ol´ Vladdy, too busy working to answer a call from his best buddy, Ha-Ha!¨

The three teens sweatdrop at this.

¨Jack, honey, what's all this noise about-oh!¨

Maddie Fenton stood stock still at the end of the stairs;; but her red googled eyes soon widened to the size of dinner plates, her smile blinding all of the room's occupants. 

¨Maddie, wifey-bear, I´ve one it, see! More power equals more results!¨

¨Yes, Jack, apparently your calculations were correct! Look at the coloring, dear, should we start some experiments-¨

¨NO!¨

Everyone stares at the young Fenton, startled.  
¨I mean,¨ Danny rubs his neck sheepishly, ¨This is amazing! Really cool, awesome, or, uh, radical!¨ Both his parents nod eaglery at this. ¨This calls for a celebration! Break out the chapagain and.... Uh, talk about your feelings?¨

After a small moment of silence, Mrs. Fenton nods thoughtfully. 

¨Hmm. It's a good idea, Danny dear. What do you think, Jack?¨

¨I think it's an intelligent idea from the son of an even more intelligent man! Let's break out the good stuff and celebrate!¨ Pronounces the robust man. 

After small congratulations are exchanged, the wife and husband go skipping up the stairs, leaving the three friends to ruminate on the day's events. Sam is the first to come forward with her thoughts. 

¨Guys, we need to go through the portal.¨

¨WHAT?!¨ Cry the boys.

¨Think about it for a second!¨ She huffs. ¨We need to make sure it's still the same ghost portal before your parents come back. What if one of them goes in it and it takes them directly to one of the ghost's rooms? There is so much that could go wrong.¨

¨So, what you´re saying,¨ Says Tucker, ¨Is that we should be the doomed guinea pigs rather than Danny´s parents?¨

¨Of course not!¨ She purses her purple lips. ¨I´m not saying that we´ll get hurt or that Danny´s parents would get hurt if they went in, I am just saying that there are a lot of bad things that could happen and that we could probably deal with them with more precision than Danny's parents. No offense, Danny.¨

¨None taken.¨

Tucker air punches in front of himself vigorously. ¨Well, when you put it like that...¨

Danny didn't know what to think. What if the portal led them somewhere terrible in the ghost zone? And worst of all, what if they couldn't get back? Or maybe all of those thoughts are just the worst case-scenario. What if the portal just changed colors and that was it? That is a definite possibility, right? Plus, if Sam says it's a good idea then she´s probably right. More often than not(not that Danny would admit this outloud), Sam makes the right decisions while he and Tucker are left scrambling at her feet. And you only live once; or half-live? Half-die? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Danny takes a deep breath and releases it. 

¨Let's do it.¨

Sam´s eyebrows shoot up. ¨Really? That was easy,¨

¨No, really, it's a good idea, Sam,¨ Admits the black-haired boy. ¨We should go first to make sure it's as safe as it can be. I'm sure it´ll be an in and out mission, easy peasy.¨

Sam looks away, a small blush stained on her cheeks.

¨I´ll go get the snackage, ´cause trailblazers like us need to keep all that energy, you know what I mean?¨ Tucker winks. 

Before Danny and Sam could even think of a reply, Tucker zooms up and down the stairs in a flash. One moment he was there holding nothing, the next he wore a stuffed backpack while holding three large sandwiches. 

¨Don´t worry, I grabbed a couple of the blasters and those ghost-blocker earrings that Sam´s always wearing. Let's go really quick; Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are already down one bottle of champaign,¨

Silently, the three latch at their elbows, with Danny in the middle, Tucker to his right and Sam to his left. They approach the glittering portal that seems to ooze temptation. A foot away from the portal, the three all exchanged eye contact with each other.

¨Let's do this.¨

And so they stepped through the portal; their vision almost intinatniouslt went black and they saw no more. Not even a second later, there was a great big flash and everything just changed.

...

Fin


	2. It’ll Have To Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through the portal our Danny Phantom trio comes to a starting realization about their situation.

...

There was only darkness. A faint vibration settled beneath his body like a pleasant tune sitting on the lips of a joyful child. A warmth that felt akin to a warm winter's fire embraced Danny fully, as a harmonious whistle soared through the air. 

There were no thoughts in Danny’s addled brain, only the recognition of these pleasant senses. Slowly, Danny came to. With weary eyes, Danny squinted hard at the obnoxiously bright ceiling above him. 

_ ‘Where am I…?’ _

With his muscles sore and aching, the half-ghost sat up with a terrible struggle. Once he did manage that, he immediately took note of the sleeping Sam who had seemingly fallen on top of a sleeping Tucker. 

“Guys!” Hissed Danny, his eyes flickering around their new environment. “Wake up now. I don’t think we’re in the ghost zone…” 

Tucker groaned ambiguous, rolling to his other side, sending Sam to the floor.

“Tucker!” Growled Danny as he grasped Tucker’s arms and shook them vigorously. 

“Really, Danny? What was that for?” Said Sam as she sat up from the ground with the most terrifying look on her face: Eyes narrowed with a predator's snarl on her lips. 

“Guys, cut it out! Look around! We. Are. Not. In. The. GHOST ZONE!” 

Sam and Tucker finally began to take a moment to regard their surroundings. 

All three teenagers sat in one small room; two long cushioned seats sat opposite to each other while a window spanned out between them. Outside, they saw the world going by in a blur; long fields of grass and wheat zipped by under a bright, beautiful, blue sky. Sam stood up to sit across from her two friends. They all were silent as they took in their surroundings, with only the steady thrum of the… what were they in, carts? To fill the air.

“Where… are we?” Uttered Sam. 

“And what are we wearing?!” Cried a now awakened Tucker.

Looking at their clothing Threw Danny through a loop; they were wearing an all-black dress-like thing? Tucker’s glasses also seemed to have disappeared. The last difference Danny could notice was that Sam’s hair was pulled down from its typical do and it sat straight, untouched, at her shoulders. Sam seemed to have noticed it too, as she was grimacing fiercely. Tucker also seemed to have noticed her hair. 

“HA!” Cackled Tucker. “Sam, what did you do to your hair? You look like some kind of witch from those cool witch burnings, ya know? I can totally see that happening! You know, like Salem? And did you know that when they-!”

“Shut. It.” She growled, a promise of murder in her eyes. 

“Yep! Shutting it! You know my full name is S.I.F, for Shutting It Foley” 

“Guys!” Shouts Danny, “Stop it! We can’t be fighting right now!” 

The bickering friends quiet down, Tucker sticking his tongue out at Sam only for her to then growl at him again. A sharp rapping at the clear door off to the side had them all suffering, however, preparing for the worst. 

“Hello, dearies, would you care for some sweets?” 

A soft-looking old lady stood at the door with a large trolley of brightly packaged snack items. Her happy crinkled eyes looked imploringly at them, waiting patiently for a response. 

“We don’t… uh… Have any money?” Said Tucker.

“Oh well then; enjoy the train ride, dearies.” The old lady waddled off to where they presumed was the next cart. 

“Weird,” Mumbled Tucker. 

“It’s not levi-o-sa, it’s levio-sa! How many times do I need to tell you this before you use that brain to retain something, Ron… We are fourth years, for Godric’s sake!”

The three teens peered into the room across from their own. In the cart sat three kids around their age; one was ginger covered in freckles, one had the poofiest hair they’d ever seen, and one looked almost exactly like Danny, bar the heavy framed glasses. 

“Woah, dude, I’m, like, seeing double right now,”

“Tucker quit it, Danny looks nothing like that guy-”

Danny stopped focusing on his two friends spat; instead, he stared at the black-haired teen in the opposite cart. He looked creepily like Danny, but that didn't matter at this point. Danny needed to find out exactly where they were and where they were going and those three teens across from him looked like they knew what’s going on. The half-ghost would have to investigate. 

“I’m going to go talk to them.” 

Before his friends had the chance to get a word in, he slid open the glass door and gently knocked on the stranger’s door before opening it. 

Danny stared at them.

They stared back. 

“So…. Uhhh….” Danny chuckled nervously, scratching sheepishly at his neck. “Hi? Do any of you three happen to where this train is going?” 

The red-haired boy’s face switched from confused to incredulous, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. 

“Bloody hell! You’re not pulling over on us? Don’t you know where we’re going, we're going to Hogwarts!” 

“Ha-ha, yep, just messing around, totally. I knew that; Hogwarts; like veterinary stuff?” All three of the strangers sweat-dropped. 

“No,” Replied the frizzy-haired girl very slowly. “Hogwart: School of witchcraft and wizardry, obviously. How on earth could you’ve not known that? Did you not do any research before preparing for school?” The green-eyed boy opened his mouth to interject, but the girl continued forward. “Wait a minute; do I know you?” She peered up at him inquisitively. “You’re not a first-year, are you?” 

“No! I mean, yes? Uhh; Thanksforallyourhelpgottagoleftmycatintheoven!”

Danny sprinted back to his cart at full speed, throwing open the door and prompting falling face down onto one of the long red seats. Tucker and Sam now sat on one of the seats together. 

“What did they say?” Chimed Sam.

“That we’re going to Hogwarts,” Mumbled Danny in a muffled voice through the seat cushion. 

“Hogwarts? Danny, those can be really harmful to hogs. One of the nearby farms started having a bit of an issue after one of their pigs contracted-” 

“No, Sam, not hog warts, they said Hogwarts, like the name of a high school or something.” 

“Like a bougie, ritzy high school?” Tucker cut in.

“No, they said it was, well , a wizard school?” 

Tucker let out a loud, belly-laugh as Sam’s lips twitched up. 

“A wizard school? No way, man; I think we’re getting punked by some ghost with one wicked sense of humor.”

“I don’t know, Tuck, they looked at me like I have three heads when I asked,” Danny groaned.

“Maybe we should wait it out and see where the train actually takes us,” Said Sam.

“Yeah! And if it turns out we end up at an evil ghost lair, we can beat them up with our mad skills and make them tell us how to get home!” Tucker cheered

“I guess we’ll wait it out, then,” Danny said hesitantly. 

Hours passed by on the train; staring outside the window, the teens were a witness to the most majestic sights. They saw glistening golden fields, they saw humble, welcoming little lakes, and not once did the sky decide to throw on a blanket of clouds. During those hours they carefully inspected every inch of their cart. Nothing seemed unusual in the slightest, much to their surprise. The longer they waited, the more anxious they became. But even though they were riddled with nerves and worries, they joked around and laughed and tried to make light of the situation. 

In the middle of one of Tucker’s flirting horror stories, they felt the train come to a shuddering halt. Danny peered outside; the sky was now dark and clear, speckled with little stars that seemed to wink at him as they twinkled. Another ear-piercing blow of the train-whistle shook him out of his stupor and he stood awkwardly with Sam and Tucker by his side. Uncertain and unsteady, they followed the students that flocked together and out of the train. When the three teens finally made it to the exit, they couldn’t help their enormous collective inhale. The stars were such a spectacle that they had trouble looking away from them; the tiny lights captured all of their attention and stole all of their thoughts. However, the stars wouldn’t be able to contain them for long, for a few heavy thuds that shook the ground had them snapping back to reality. 

“First yer’s o’erh here!” 

Danny’s jaw dropped, eyes widening while Sam and Tucker nearly stopped breathing. Before them stood a behemoth of a man if you could even call him that. With a long brown beard as thick as the thorniest thicket, he stood at an intimidating eight or nine feet. His weighty, brown coat looked light. It weighed more than Danny did. The half-ghost gulped. The three teens locked elbows as waves of students flurried about around them. Somehow, even with all of the chaos, the giant man’s eyes latched onto the teens. 

Uh oh. 

“Yer three, are ya’ firs yer’s? Boats er’ gonna be o’er that way!” His voice was warm and gruff, as well as noticeably not aggressive. The three teens relaxed at this. 

“Well, sir, according to my age calculations I definitely don’t think we’re first-years, but I do think-“ 

“TUCKER!” Sam and Danny tackle their tech-headed friend with practiced ease. 

“I’ya don’t know what’cher saying there, boy, that’s a strong accent yer got ther’.” The bulking man’s eyebrows scrunched together. “If ye ain’t firsties go on o’er to yer right an’ make sure yer got four students to yer boat.” 

The man stepped closer and gave a hearty pat to Tucker’s shoulder as the boy almost toppled over from the weight. As the man began to walk away, Tucker called out, “Wait, what’s your name!”

The scruffy giant gave an amused chuckle, “It’s Hagrid! Feel free, yer friends an’ you ta’ come visit me; I’m yer groundskeeper!” And so Hagrid disappeared in the sea of students.

“Tucker, I swear to every God that’s ever been if you are an idiot like that again-“

“Yo, Sam, chillax! No one can stand to be away from the T-man,”

Wordlessly, Danny pulled his friends by their arms In the direction they were directed to by Hagrid. The students in this area seemed calm and collected; a lot less chaotic than the younger crowd they had been caught up in just a little bit ago. Unfinished faces filled Danny’s vision; the outfits were all the same except their ties and these little crest picture things that sat on the right of their chests. Danny looked down; his black wardrobe had neither a colorful tie nor a crest. Sam and Tucker seemed to be missing them, too. 

Danny was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the teen running at him as if he was running for his life. 

“Oomph!” 

Both boys fell to the ground, tangled together. 

Danny felt a sharp pain from what he guessed was the boy's elbow stabbed into his gut. The other light-haired boy seemed to scramble off him quick enough, though, much to the half-ghost’s relief. 

“I am so-so sorry! I didn’t see you there, I promise!” The boy went on in a shaking voice, his head swinging from side to side vigorously. Danny stared oddly at the teen. He has light, combed brown hair and several freckles floating across his nose; his eyes were large like a doe’s eyes. Those eyes were widened with worry and a pang of innocent guilt for knocking Danny over so suddenly. “I-I’m Neville!” He thrust his hand out at Danny awkwardly. 

Danny took his hand in his own, equally as awkward. “Hi, I’m Danny.”

“Once again, I am really sorry, mate, for running you down! I lost my family heirloom, it’s a hat my grandmother got from her grandmother’s grandmother’s grandmother’s, and-“ 

As the boy’s words spread up and slurred together frantically, Danny’s ice blue eyes wandered up to the teen's head. There sat a rather, umm, extravagant hat: royal purple, marigold yellow, peacock blue, and more colors swirled together in a word wind of fluffy and fine feathers. It was like looking at a car wreck; Danny wanted to look away but at this point how could he. Distantly Danny took note that Neville stopped rambling and followed his line of sight to his head. Neville cried with joyful astonishment. 

“My hat! Oh, Godric, my hat! Thank goodness I’ve found it, I was looking for it the whole train ride!” Neville's cheeks were flushed a happy red until they deepened to a darker hue. Neville, seemingly realizing that the hat has been on his head the whole time, looked at the ground in embarrassment. “Thank you, mate, Danny, was it, my grandmother would have been all kinds of furious if I hadn’t found it!” 

Danny shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “No problem.” 

Neville's eyes flickered to Danny then to Sam and Tucker who stood uncertainly behind him. His eyes lit up.

“Would you three, um, uh, m-maybe you would want to join me for the boat ride? Four to a boat and all that, of course,”

“We would love to!” Chirped Sam suddenly.

Neville’s cheeks turned an even darker red, his big eyes widening even further. 

“I-well, okay! Follow me then! We might be late if we don’t head over soon,”

Danny, Sam, and Tucker follow the nervous boy, weaving through more and more students. After walking a decent bit, Danny abruptly halted, the person running into him with an angry mumble. Danny dismissively apologized but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him. It was unreal; imaginary. Maybe he really had just died and was in the afterlife; nothing like this could actually exist, right?

Could this castle across the lake be… Hogwarts?

The castle was sharp and terrifying; the looking night sucked every ounce of light from the world and all that was left were the faint lines of the horizon and the slight glimmer from the castle. The outline of it was vast and grand; taller than any city building he’d ever seen. Little windows were littered across that glorious outline that shone with warm orange lights that, like the stars, seemed to flicker. Danny thought things like this only existed in the Ghostzone; maybe they were stuck in one of the rooms like Tucker said? Could this all just be a fever dream? Nothing like the could actually exist-

“U-uh, Danny, mate? We need to get moving; we might be holding up the line,”

Danny regained focus and threw a glance over his shoulder. He was met with twitching eyes and impatient toe taps, so as speedily as he could, he caught up to his group.

Soon after they were all reunited in the line together, they were sent to a sturdy wood boat that Neville comfortably settled into, urging the three teens to do the same. They all set themselves up In the boat and began their journey to Hogwarts. Upon arriving on land, they were then led into the front doors of the castle, and from what Danny could tell from the surrounding whispers, they were headed to the cafeteria.

What could be so cool about a lame cafeteria?

Oh.

Danny’s mouth dropped and he was sure that Tucker and Sam were having the same reaction. The ceiling stretched so high up that he couldn’t believe it, but the height wasn’t the shocking part of the ‘cafeteria’. The hundreds of candles above their heads were floating. Suddenly, Danny felt a shocking chill see through his body. His breath showed in front of him;

Ghost….

While the black-haired teen contemplated this discovery, he hadn’t realized that he and his two friends were standing stock still as waves of students swept past them. Like a stone separating two streams, the teens felt immovable and lost. However, sudden pressure on the teen´s shoulders had them jumping nearly a foot off the ground, swiftly turning to see their approacher. There stood an intimidating man draped in all black; black hair, black cloak-thing, black eyes, and his soul must´ve been pretty black, too, considering the way his lips were set back into a snarling grimace. The man's nose was hooked and his night-toned locks looked greasy and a bit matted. The man was such a contrast from the lively teenagers around them; uncertain of what to do, not one word was peeped from any of the three outliers. 

¨You three,¨ Said the man slowly in a low tone, ¨follow me, immediately.”

Danny gulped but followed after the man. With Sam and Tucker by his side, he knew they had at least a fighting chance if anything went awry. The teens followed him up a shallow set of stairs that set apart the students from who they assumed were the teachers. All of the adults wore strange and bright outfits; green, purple, yellow, and more. These people had no sense of fashion, but it's not like Danny had any right to judge people's sense of fashion. After all, this new get-up of his might be one of the only times he's been forced out of his classic white-tee with red dot shirt. 

They followed the greasy-haired man up the stairs and directly to the oldest-looking man who sat in the middle of the large, extended table. The old-man stood up without a word and led them to a corner of the risen room. The old-man had the longest beard sense, the Santa-clause ghost—which Danny gets goosebumps thinking about—and the most crinkled, shiny eyes he'd ever seen. The elder´s eyes drifted from Sam to Tucker and then finally to Danny, as his eyes seemed to settle on him for an uncomfortable amount of time. Finally, after what felt like hours of awkward silence between the five, the elder gave a merry, out-of-place hum. 

¨Hm, very interesting, indeed. You three seem to be a little, lost, shall we say?¨ The teens all exchanged uneasy glances. ¨Yes, yes, a terrible thing, that, being lost. I once lost my mother's favorite hat and you can imagine how cross she had been,¨ The three became incredulous at this. What they didn´t need was another senile old man screwing around with their life. ¨But imagine instead of a hat, I had lost three children, hmm? In another dimension, no less!” He chortled softly. 

¨Albus, you cannot be saying that they´re-¨

“Severus, I do dare say they are. This boy’s,” Albus said, pointing a wrinkled finger at Danny, “Eyes say it all. A toad does take its time, but wizards do not; have these fine children set in line for the sorting and have their items placed in their correct houses. After the sorting ceremony, send them to my office, would you Severus? After that, do come to speak to me. We have much to discuss.”

The looming bat-like man said nothing, only huffing out a heavy breath in reply. Turning from Albus, his pitch-black eyes locked onto Danny´s. 

¨Come,¨ He hissed, walking away in long strides. The three had to scurry to catch up to him. He led them into the crowd of younger children and they parted like the black-sea as his arrival. Having put them at the front of the line, he quietly hissed for their names. Obliging, they give him their names. 

¨When your name is called, step onto the stage, sit down in the single chair, which I doubt even you three could miss, and go to your according table, is that clear?¨ He drawled darkly. They all hurried to frantically shake their heads up and down. He slithered away and they stood still, shaken by the confusion occurrences. The rabble and excited chatter was lost on them, as they were lost in their own little world. 

Danny´s head spun with the new knowledge presented to them. The old man, Albus? Had implied that they weren't even in their own universe anymore. It could definitely be possible, as Danny had seen and been in crazier situations, but the fact didn't make this one any less unreal. Minutes flew by while the boy was stuck in his head, thinking, re-thinking, re-analyzing, driving himself up the wall, practically, until he felt a sharp jab into his right side. 

_ ¨Daniel James McGonagall!” _

¨Danny, I think you might be up,¨ Whispered Sam urgently, her eyes shifting from him to the stage. 

Slowly, Danny shuffled forward. He moved to put his hands in his pockets but found none where his jeans used to be. With a grimace, he approached the chat and sat down with a sigh. A prestigious woman with a tightly set bun gives him a kind, yet stern look. She held a brown, worn hat that was shaped more like a traffic cone than a hat. As the hat was placed on his head, he felt eyes burning into him from all directions; there must have been hundreds of students before him, all of their eyes peering up at him with a strange amount of curiosity. 

_ ¨Why, hello there Daniel Fenton, or should I say, Danny Phantom?¨ _

Danny gave a startled yelp, twisting his head from side to side looking for the speaker as he heard a hush of giggles and laughter from the crowd.

¨Who are you?¨ Danny growled quietly. ¨And where are you? Show your face so I can kick your butt, you creep,¨

__ _ “Don’t worry your head, young Daniel. Just think of me as a helper, if you will. Hmmmm, now let me see… Ah. Quite a conundrum Daniel, yes, hmm, ambition, loyalty, bravery boarding on stupidity, yes, yes,” _

“What are you talking about?” 

__ _ “Hmm, too sly for Gryffindor… the lies you’ve weaved are carefully crafted, your sister would have been a fitting Ravenclaw. This might cause some trouble but I can’t refuse the truth,” _

“Stop talking in riddles and-”

__ _ “It’ll have to be…  _ **_Slytherin_ ** _!” _

  
  
  
  
  


...


End file.
